Mobysuicide.avi
NOTE: This is fanmade (made by me), so don't take it seriously. Some of you may have heard of BrainPop, it's a learning website that has animated videos on a certain subject or topic, games, quizzes, and more. The two characters in BrainPop are Tim (a teen) and Moby (a robot). We watch it a lot in class and computer lab, and everyone seemed to enjoy it, especially me. Until one day, that all changed. It was computer lab day, and the teacher told us we would not be watching BrainPop that day. She didn't say why, she just said we weren't gonna watch it. She had a horrified expression on her face, but I just shrugged it off. But through the entire class something was different. The teacher barely spoke at all, and she never even looked at her computer or anything. She just kept looking down at the floor with that horrified expression. I knew something was up. When I got home from school, I opened up my laptop and went on BrainPop, since we didn't watch it that day. I noticed that the Movie of the Day was called "Suicide", and it only had one thumbnail. That was odd, since the thumbnail is always a slideshow of pictures, while this time it was just one. It was a creepy, worn out looking black and white picture of Moby. He looked very depressed, there was a grave stone behind him, and there was a gun to his eye. Thinking it was a joke, I clicked on it. I clicked play, and it was black for a couple of seconds, until I saw a screen that said "The Mystery of Death with Moby." The letters were blood red and the font looked scary. "That's odd," I thought. "Doesn't it usually say "The Mystery of Life with Tim and Moby? And where's Tim?" Then my power shut off and went on again, which was odd, because it was a beautiful, sunny day outside. When my computer turned back on, it automatically opened up a folder that had a video called "Mobysuicide.avi". It automatically started playing. It had the same title, and I realized that it was the same BrainPop movie from before. I thought, "Hmmm, how did it get downloaded onto my computer?" I kept watching. It then showed Moby sitting on his bed looking very depressed. It was in black and white and sad music was playing. He started beeping (which, if you didn't know, is how he talks). There were subtitles at the bottom of the screen so I could understand what he was saying. He said, "I can only beep. I can't talk, so I never get what I want. Not to mention, everybody hates me. I killed my only friend. I don't know why." It then showed a picture of Tim's dead body on the floor with a bloody knife. There was blood everywhere. I threw up in my mouth. "I couldn't take it. I was depressed. I wish I could go back in time and take that all back. But I can't. I'm just a robot. Just a boring, everyday robot. How am I alive?" I had no idea what was gonna happen next. Being the idiot I am, I kept watching. He then says, "I can't do this anymore.", before cutting himself open with a knife and ripping out his wires. He collapses to the ground and lays there dead. I had no idea what I had just watched. I was shocked that anyone could make something this horrifying. We never watched BrainPop at school again after that, and I didn't care. I was actually kinda happy. This video will haunt my nightmares for always and eternity. If you ever happen to come across it, go ahead and watch it, but don't say I didn't warn you. Category:Suicide Category:".avi" files Category:Files Category:Videos Category:BrainPOP Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Computers and Internet